


broken hearted

by JinxxMarquette



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fuck Geralt in this fic, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier is upset then pissed, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, geralt is mentioned, post the mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxMarquette/pseuds/JinxxMarquette
Summary: Jaskier felt as if he was flying down the mountain trail, dirt and rocks kicking up in his wake. His fingers had long gone numb from the strangling hold he had on the strap of his pack, but the bard couldn’t bring it in himself to care.He couldn’t get away from this blasted place fast enough.Otherwise known as, there's only one path down the mountain so Jaskier and Yennefer must have ran into each other and bitched about their ex
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	broken hearted

Jaskier felt as if he was flying down the mountain trail, dirt and rocks kicking up in his wake. His fingers had long gone numb from the strangling hold he had on the strap of his pack, but the bard couldn’t bring it in himself to care.

He couldn’t get away from this blasted place fast enough.

For once in his life Jaskier tried desperately to lock away his emotions. He didn’t want to feel, didn’t want to have to deal with the pain of his best friend, the love of his god damned life telling him he was nothing but a nuisance and he was better off without him.

But try as he might to lock away his heart in a box, the bard couldn’t stop the tears that fought their way out of his eyes, dripping down his cheeks and blurring his vision and he stumbled his way down the path.

Jaskier was sure his face was stained red from furiously scrubbing the tears away, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

All that mattered now was putting distance between him and that idiot witcher. Giving Geralt his last wish. A life free from Jaskier. 

The bard could do that. He’d reach the bottom of the mountain and take the rest of his belongings from Roach. Jaskier felt a pit form at the bottom of his stomach at the thought of saying goodbye to her. 

But he’d do it. And then he’d get the hell away from that run down village and spend the rest of his (admittedly longer than Geralt was aware of) life dodging rumors of witchers, and running the other way.

There would be no more nights under the stars. No more sitting beside the fire enjoying a rare moment of silence tuning his lute, while Geralt sharpened his swords. No more pushing bedrolls together to shield from the cold night air. No more shared rooms at inns. No more late nights of drinking, when Jaskier could sometimes manage to make Geralt snort beer out of his nose with a well timed joke. No more hidden smiles, stupid jokes, no more companionship with the man he had loved for twenty years.

That place was gone, in the past.

He didn’t belong there anymore.

Jaskier pretended he didn’t choke back a sob at the thought of it.

The everlasting sadness of Jaskier’s life falling apart didn’t take long to turn to a sort of bitter anger as he continued to stomp his way down the mountain- how fucking huge was this thing anyway?

“Take you off my hands?” he muttered to himself, kicking a stray pebble, “I’ll bloody well take you off my hands you big stupid witcher. No more Jaskier to polish your armor, no more Jaskier to brush your hair, no more Jaskier to- OOF”

All the sudden the Earth tipped out from under Jaskier as he collided straight into a distinctively human-shaped person. A distinctively human-shaped person who he knew, as Jaskier looked up to discover a pair of violet eyes looking particularly pissed off.

“Yennefer?” 

“You.”

Jaskier couldn’t contain his scoff,

“You? That’s really all I get? The love of my life just threw me away like I was trash, the one you’ve been fucking all the way up this mountain by the way, I’m left with nothing but the clothes on my back and my lovely lute, my boots are worn thin from all this blasted climbing, and a witch just ran into me in the middle of a tirade and all I get is you?!”

The bard stood there panting, his eyes ablaze with all the anger he wished he’d spat back at Geralt, the big lug, and Yennefer was staring at him with a look of shock and confusion.

Great. Now he’s angered the witch. He’ll probably have to hop his way down the rest of the mountain as a toad. At least the cost of tailoring would probably be a lot cheaper.

Yennefer let out a breathy little laugh as she stared into Jaskier’s eyes.

“It seems like that idiot has decided to burn all of his bridges today. Even his most loyal ones.”

“You’re telling me.” Jaskier spat, venom still burning his tongue

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want your pity, witch” the bard hissed, but as they stood there staring at each other there was a mutual understanding, a similar devastation of those who have loved and lost. He felt himself deflate, sitting down heavily on a nearby boulder.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. What Geralt did was fucked, even you didn’t deserve that.” Jaskier’s eyes widened when the witch dropped down beside him with a sigh, their shoulders knocking. When he stole a glance her purple eyes were trained on the sinking sun. It reminded him of a moment that felt like it had happened years ago, and he shoved the heartsick feeling back into his chest. 

“I probably should have known it wasn’t real. Me and Geralt. It was too easy even when it was too hard most of the time. We didn’t fit. I had to claw and fight for his attention, his devotion, when it seemed you possessed all of it and more and all you had to do was look at him.”

Jaskier felt his throat constrict. 

“It was never like that for us.”

The look in Yennefer’s eyes burned.

“It was. Even if he didn’t realize it.”

Jaskier stared deep into Yennefer’s eyes, and where he once saw maliciousness and challenge, he just saw kinship. Yennefer was no stranger to disappointment, to being burned. And even though she’d pretend it didn’t hurt, she was just as torn. And furious. They were actually a lot alike, him and Yennefer. They put up a good front, but sometimes they just needed a second to scream at the world.

The bard was feeling bold after this revelation, so he reached out and put his hand over Yennefer’s. She did not shake him off.

“Real or not, it doesn’t excuse the fact that he hurt both of us. That wasn’t fair. Personally, I think that asshole can go fuck himself.”

The witch laughed an honest bright laugh he hadn’t heard from her before. Her grin turned mischievous, something that spoke well to Jaskier.

“As much as it pains me to say it bard, you’re right. What do you say we skip the rest of this fucking trail and portal down to the nearest tavern? I think we’ve earned the right to get ridiculously drunk and shit talk our ex. I for one have some amazingly embarrassing stories about our resident witcher.” She stood up and smoothed out her dress, returning once more to its immaculate form. Yennefer held out her arm in offering, and tilted her head just so. “What say you bard?”

Jaskier reached out and accepted her hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“I say,” he began, scooping up his lute case and winding his arm in Yennefer’s.

“I say I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship”

And without another word the two stepped through Yennefer’s portal and towards brighter places.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something based on a prompt I got on tumblr
> 
> come find me for more witcher content, @innocent-bistander
> 
> I love comments and prompts!


End file.
